Dreams are Foolish
by BanzuSama
Summary: Zim/Dib stuff. Just R&R.


Chapter One  
Zim had been on this planet for years and the atmosphere had had an affect on him. He grew taller and had the appearance of being in his teens. He was now taller then the almighty tallest and he has yet to hear the end of that. They accused him of using earth methods to humiliate them and was now marked a traitor. What Zim didn't know was that that was the excuse of him never returning since they found that him taking over earth was going better than they had expected. He kept track of each day with a logbook that GIR called a Diary and for some unknown reason, giggled like a little girl.  
  
Zim rested in his large scarlet chair before his Computer, tapping his finger nails on his chin while his robot, GIR, was placed in front of the television and the ever appearing Scary Monkey show was the program. He swore that nothing else ever came on but like everything GIR does, he dismissed it thinking it was trivial and mundane. His gaze returned to the blinking computer screen a small radar blipped at the bottom left corner indicating if there was any life around his 'house'. Stretching, Zim yawned; it was 3:30 in the morning and he had Skool later that day. He finished his work and saved, pushing a few small buttons as the screen went black.  
  
"GIR, are you going to sit there and stare at that idiot box all night?" Zim growled as he passed.  
  
"Ummm. Tacos?" GIR replied and tipped its head, latching on to its feet.  
  
Zim shook his head and rolled his eyes, it was obvious that he wasn't nor had he ever gotten a decent answer out of it since he received it from the Tallest. They had lied to him then, telling him that GIR was advanced when in all actuality it was as stupid as a bag of hair and the reason Zim hadn't dismantled it piece by piece was that he had growing affection for the little robot. The alien entered an elevator.  
  
"Computer, house." He commanded and the doors slammed shut. The elevator droned as it lifted and before he knew it he exited his toilet that was located in the kitchen. Taking a passing glance out of the window he almost missed the statue that was staring back at him. Zim stopped and arched his neck to look out and soon his body followed. He cupped his hands against the window and swore he saw the statue move a little to the left. Narrowing his eyes he pondered and moved away from the window not bothering to don his disguise as he escaped from the rear exit. He snuck around the house stealthily and peeked around the corner waiting for the statue to makes it's move and reveal his or her (Though Zim had a pretty good idea who it was) identity. After a brief period of time a small latch came undone in the back of the poorly made statue of a lawn flamingo and out stepped Dib. He was a little taller than Zim was but still wore a calf length leather trench coat, a black t-shirt with an aliens face on it and faded black jeans. Black matching leather combat boots thumped against the ground as he brought up a hand to push his thin wire oval glasses up the bridge of his nose. His hair had grown longer and was more like his fathers rather then when he was younger.  
  
"Curses where could he have gone." Dib whispered as he moved towards the window. He latched the camera to his belt and leaned up, searching the house through the window. Zim watched him silently then sighed inwardly, pulling his aqua colored bubble shaped laser weapon from it's holster at his ankle. He aimed through one eye and closed the other one.  
  
"Drop the camera, earth monkey." Zim commanded, tipping his head to get better aim. He wore a black bandanna that he had gotten from Gaz to keep his antenna from getting in the way. He had formed a somewhat relationship with Dib's sister and had fashioned an agreement. If Zim ever did succeed in taking over the world, he promised that all the Gameslave games would be hers and she would be left in peace to play them and in return Zim had full access to her house and everything in it save for her precious game console.  
  
Dib furrowed his eyebrows then hesitantly put down his expensive night vision camera.  
  
"Good, now back away from it."  
  
Dib did so as Zim moved quickly to the device, picking it up then turning to Dib, looking up at him and smirking.  
  
"I'm too smart for you, human."  
  
"Oh yea, it's real smart to sneak around the house and pull a gun on an unarmed man."  
  
Zim shrugged and turned his scarlet eyes down to the camera and felt Dibs stare on him. He was very pissed at being caught so easily and now he had lost his favorite camera. Zim pressed the gun up to Dibs chest and handed him the apparatus.  
  
"Get the film out of this." Zim said simply and Dib snatched it away violently. Zim tugged at the neck of his t-Shirt as if it were choking him. He missed his old clothes but he had long grown out of them so Gaz gave him some of Dibs clothes. It also pissed him off that he had to wear the garment of his enemy but whatever kept him from being naked. He now wore a black Mysterious Mystery's shirt and dark blue wide legged jeans. He kept his old boots since they seemed to grow with him. He thought he looked good in them, the thinness of the shirt framed his well kept body nicely it was just his former thought. They were Dibs clothes, not his.  
  
While Dib fiddled with the camera perceptibly stalling, Zim yawned. It was getting later than he was used to.  
  
"Is the only reason your up is to spy on me?" Zim asked, keeping his eyes on the sky.  
  
"You wish." Dib replied sharply and pressed a small red button and with a snap, the film fell out onto the ground.  
  
"Then you just happened to pass by my house and thought that I was up to something."  
  
"You usually are. I'm going to prove to the world that aliens exist and they're living in their own backyard then they'll take you away and perform grotesque experiments on you." Zim grimaced then pressed the gun up to his neck.  
  
"I'll tell you something, Dib. Nobody cares anymore. Nobody cares about the unknown and that's why they call it the unknown. They don't know what it is nor do they care. You may someday prove to this world that I exist but by then I'll have taken over this planet and you'll be my slave."  
  
Dib was speechless, he had not thought of that. What if nobody cared about aliens until it was too late. Dib closed his eyes then realized that was a mistake. His eyes snapped open when he felt something warm pressed against his lips. 


End file.
